Heil'ge Nacht
by jessica97
Summary: The true meaning of Christmas
1. Silent Night

A/N: Okay I am putting this out here in hopes that I will get reviews on how to improve this story.  Please tell me how it is and ways to improve!

Heil'ge Nacht

            A cool crisp air blew through the streets.  Snowflakes fell from the heavens lightly onto tightly packed snow on the ground.  The soft sunrays shown through the clouds and illuminated the sky as it set for the night.  

            The streets of New York were uncharacteristically quiet that night.  Usually during the holiday season they were bustling with crowds.  One could sense something was going on that Christmas Eve.  

            In a large outdoor theatre there stood a family of nine waiting in the cold air to sing.  They had sung very much so far in concerts just to make enough money to live.  That night they were not doing it for money however.  This night was something special.

***

      The von Trapps had arrived in New York around the end of fall, just as snow was beginning to fall in New York.  Maria and Georg had gained US visitor's rights and were able to afford a small apartment for their family.  Money was scarce for the family.  Georg and Maria had both tried to find jobs, but had not succeeded.  It appeared that everyone in New York was trying to get the same job.

            Georg knew he had to do something for the family to earn money so as a last resort they began to sing.  A manager gave them a contract and they became known as the Trapp Family Singers.  Still the money they had was scarce and they had very little to spend on extras that the family once had so many of.  

            Maria did not mind at all since she was used to living in hard lower middle class conditions.  The concern she had was for the children.  They were used to living with riches that many people could only dream of.  As Christmas drew nearer she sensed the sprite and excitement filling everyone.  She grew more and more frightened because she knew this Christmas would be different then the children had ever experienced before.  This year they did not have enough money for presents.  

            Georg had managed to buy some old lights for their house at a low cost.  Maria found some old ornaments to buy because the children loved the idea of a Christmas tree.  They had heard about it from their schools how Americans put a tree in their corner with a manger at the bottom of it.  The children thought it was an excellent idea and it was similar to what they did in Austria so Maria and Georg agreed.  Maria was happy the children had not mentioned how on Christmas there are presents under the tree.

***

            "Mother hang it more to the left," Marta yelled cheerfully at her Mother.  "Oh a little to the right.  Oh stop Mother that is perfect!  Stop!"  Maria laughed at her child and bent down to give her a hug.

            "Now Marta, darling, when did you become Miss Ordainment Queen, hmm?"  Maria asked giving her a squeeze.  Her exhausted brothers and sisters laughed a little.  The family had gotten a dark green tree from the woods and was decorating it with their cheep ornaments and their homemade ones.  Marta had however become the dictator of decorating.  She had given out orders so the tree would look perfect.  Maria finished the tree by hanging the last popcorn strand and attaching a candle to it.

            "There!"  She proclaimed as the family stepped back to look at their finished product.  The tall green tree did not have fancy ornaments on it like some, but it was beautiful in its own way.  Paper chains of green and red hung from it with popcorn strands covering it.  Small white candles hung from silver platters, illuminating the house.  It was simple, but Maria thought it was definitely gorgeous.  

            "Isn't it lovely, children?" Maria asked smiling.  The children met her smile with fake ones of there own.  "What is wrong children?"  They tried to look happy, but could not hide their disappointment.  

            "Well it is pretty, Mother…" Louisa trailed off.

            "Yes? So if it is beautiful then what is wrong?"  Maria asked her again.

            "Mother, we are just used to having a beautiful tree with many pretty ornaments.  This one is so plain and natural." Liesl told her.  

            "Well children I am afraid there is not much we can do about that this year.  Just look at the tree though.  Its beauty it found not on the outside, but within." Maria sighed.  Georg walked in whipping his eyes.

            "You all decorated the tree without me?" He asked astonished.  

            "Darling I am sorry, but the children were very eager to do it and I didn't have the heart to wake you.  You were so tired." She told him.  

            "You should have woken me up anyways."  He said sitting down on the sofa.  

            "I knew you must have been tired because of all that hiking we did to search for a tree.  It must be difficult for someone so old."  Maria told him smiling.  Georg glared at her jokingly.

            "For your information I was not tired I was just hoping you would be tired and come in with me." Georg told her placing his hand on her back and giving her a long kiss.  "Next year we will get two tress and you and I will decorate one together…alone.  Sound good?" Maria nodded laughing at him.  The family decided to sing some carols and practice for their Christmas concert.  

            Maria and Georg watched the children practice a few songs as they talked about what to do for the children's presents.  They both knew that it was quite impossible for them to get very much for any of the children.  Maria and Georg just did not know how to break it to the children.

            "They are such great children.  They deserve better.  They don't deserve coal." Georg whispered to Maria.

            "Georg they aren't going to get coal.  Anyways they will understand we are in a tough situation."  Maria told him.

            "I don't know Maria…" His voice trailed off as they watched as the children sat down in a circle and began talking.  

            "Now we told you all of our favorite gifts we have received, Brigitta.  You must tell us yours now."  Louisa told her.  Maria cringed at the thought of gifts.  

            "Well honestly I think my favorite was the journal Father gave me last Christmas.  I have used it so much to write and draw in."  She told them.  The children looked at her with disgust.  

            "Brigitta that was one of the most inexpensive gifts you have received.  What about that one necklace?  Or the dress Mother gave you that year…" Liesl trailed off.

            "No the journal was my favorite.  Even if it was cheep, it was a thoughtful present that had more meaning than any expensive gifts." Brigitta told them.  The children shook their heads not comprehending what she meant.  They turned to their parents.

            "What was your favorite gift you ever received Mother?" Asked Gretl.  

            "Well does it have to be during Christmas?" Maria said looking a bit nervous.  

            "Well I suppose it does since that is what we are talking about." Kurt told her sarcastically.  Maria smiled at them.  

            "I don't think you children will appreciate this answer.  To tell you the truth though I never have received a Christmas present."  Maria told them.  The children stared at her with shock.  Georg sat up in apparent confusion.  He knew her life had been hard, but really no presents?  "Well at least not any that I can remember.  My uncle that I lived with didn't believe in God so we didn't really celebrate Christmas.  Well we would celebrate with presents for his family, which excluded me.  They would usually find some excuse, some reason as to why I could not have a present that year.  They would always tell me: "No Maria Santa must have thought you were bad this year.  Look he gave you coal in your stocking this year too." Maria stopped and looked at the children.  

            "They gave you coal Mother?" Asked Marta sadly.  Maria nodded.

            "Yes they would show me my red torn up stocking full of dark charcoal.  We never got a very good dinner that night either.  When I was in college and a nun I never had enough money and was never with anyone who had enough money to celebrate Christmas.  We celebrated without presents and went to church."  She told them.

            "Without presents?  Without Christmas goodies?" Louisa asked wide-eyed.  The other children sat there in disbelief as well.

            "Yes I have learned to celebrate Christmas without presents.  I hate to break it to you children, but that is what we must do this year.  We just do not have enough money." Maria stated gravely.  The children's eyes shot up with horror on their faces.

            "Christmas without presents?" Gretl cried sadly.  The look on her face broke Maria's heart.

            "Yes but can I tell you children a story?" Maria asked.

            "We really don't feel like a story now Mother." Liesl told her.  The children shook there heads no and walked into their bedrooms.  Maria slumped over to the couch.  

            "Well that went well, didn't it?" She said sarcastically.

            "Don't worry Maria, they will live." Georg told her wrapping his arms around her.  "They will feel better soon.  Just a few versus of My Favorite Things and they will be fine." 

            "Maybe they will be, but I won't." Maria told him honestly.  

            "Well then do you want me to make you feel better?" He asked her.  Maria smiled and nodded as he began to kiss her fervently.


	2. Holy Night

A/N: I would love reviews!!!  How do you guys like the version of My Favorite Things?

The days dragged on and it seemed that the children were depressed.  In their depressed state they did understand the reason for not getting presents.  They had not wanted to talk very much with Maria recently which was why she was surprised to see Gretl come and ask her to come into their room.  Maria agreed and watched Gretl duck as the sound of thunder filled the air.  Maria laughed as she watched the pouring rain outside the window.  She picked up Gretl and took her into the children's room.  

"Mother, we decided we want to hear your story.  We have nothing else better to do." Kurt told her.  

"Yeah Mother we want to know how you can still be happy on Christmas even without presents." Marta told her.

"Well I think you children have just been misinformed on the true meaning of Christmas." Maria stated simply.  

"What do you mean Mother? It is Jesus' birthday.  We all know that." Gretl told her.  Maria shook her head and laughed.  

"Yes most people do know it is His birthday.  You know what happens at Christmas usually though?" Seven heads shook at her.  "Most of the time the true meaning of Christmas gets hidden in the midst of things like presents, Santa, reindeer, Christmas trees…"

"Does it hide in the presents Mother?" Gretl asked listening intently.  Maria laughed and gave Gretl a small hug.

"No darling it is not hidden in the presents, but it gets hidden in peoples hearts.  Many times people forget that the reason we celebrate Christmas is not so we can get dozens of pretty things.  Its not so we can stuff our faces with millions of pieces of fudge and sweets." Maria stopped surprised she had every child's full attention.  

"Mother please don't stop, tell us the rest." Kurt said.  Maria was even more taken aback by Kurt asking her to continue. 

"Well it is quite simple really.  The true meaning of Christmas is to celebrate the day when the most wonderful person in this world was born."  Maria told them.

"How are we supposed to celebrate that Mother?" Louisa asked.

"Well we are supposed to give as much as we can and try to live the same life that Jesus would.  I found that even though I never received a physical present from anyone around me I have received many wonderful gifts just from giving." Maria stated.  

"Mother we have nothing to give anyone though." Freidrich told her.

"Sure we do.  We have many things.  Some of the most precious gifts come from the heart.  Christmas is a time to spread love to everyone, especially the ones who need it most."  Maria told them warmly.  The children were smiling happily at her.  

"I like that idea, but what can we do to give?" Brigitta asked deep in thought.  Maria giggled at her stare.

"You are thinking to hard.  Usually the gifts are better the less elaborate they are.  Have you children heard of the tale of the Drummer Boy?" Maria asked them.  She received seven sad headshakes.  "Well would you like me to tell you as a bedtime story?" 

"Oh yes please!" cried Marta as the seven of them curled up in their beds. 

"Alright.  There was a young boy who was given a small drum by his parents.  Soon after he received that gift his parents were killed.  Some bandits took the boy away with nothing but his drum.  Fortunately for him he was found by three wise man following a star.  The star shown brightly over the fields and the little boy walked with the wise man to a town called Bethlehem.  They made there way over to a small stable.  In it there laid a small manger with a small baby in it.  His parents stood looking at the child in wonder.  The little drummer boy was told this baby was the ruler of heaven and Earth.  The little boy had nothing to give the new king as the wise men did so he asked the baby's Mother if he would like to hear a song.  Mary nodded and the boy began to play for the little baby named Jesus.  The song filled everyone in the stable with joy.  It had been the smallest most insignificant gift that had inspired them all." Maria sat there smiling at her children.  

"Mother what happens to the little boy?" Marta asks.

"The story doesn't go that far Marta." Maria told her.

"Well I hope someone as nice as you adopts him and becomes his Mother." Louisa said smiling.  

"I hope he found a home too.  All right everyone that is enough story telling for one night.  So are we ready to go to sleep?" Seven heads nodded.  Maria shut out the lights.  Just as the lights went off, thunder rang out outside.

"Mother?" 

"Yes Gretl?" 

"I'm scared." Gretl continued.

"Your still scared of thunderstorms are you?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Gretl replied.

"I am too." Marta added as Maria turned the lights back on.  

"Well then should we think of nice things to make everyone feel better?" Maria asked.  Seven eager shouts of  "yes!" were heard in the room.  Maria thought for a minute and decided to sing new words to the children's favorite song.  

_"Sleigh Bells ringing_

_And Reindeer Prancing _

_St. Nicolas Chuckling_

_And Small Children Laughing_

_Big Precious gifts tied up with ribbons and strings!_

_These are a few of my favorite Christmas Things._

_Dark Chocolate goodies_

_And milk with cookies_

_Bright glowing candles _

_And silver tinsel, mistletoe and holly_

_Snowflakes that fall on the orange autumn leaves!_

_These are a few of my favorite Christmas Things.  _

_Church Choirs singing_

_And silver bells dancing_

The heavens rejoicing 

_For our newborn King_

_Bright stars that shine and guide through the night!_

_These are a few of my favorite Christmas Things._

_When words bite_

_When the truth stings_

_When the spirit of Christmas is sad,_

_I simply remember my favorite Christmas Things, _

_And then I don't feel so bad!"_

            Maria sang the last notes as she danced around the room with the children.  The children laughed and giggled and sang along with her again.  They loved the new fresh Christmas words to their beloved song.  The children continued to sing with Maria until the last verse.  She began singing the last part with ecstasy in her voice.

            "When words bite…when…" She trailed off as she found herself face to face with her husband.  The look on his face was not happy.  Maria did not note however that he had been standing there a few moments earlier laughing silently at the new words to the song.  He made a mental note about the mistletoe and decided he should go and buy some.  As he was pondering her words, Maria did not know whether to laugh or not at the dejevu of the situation.  Her eyes became large and she began to back away as he put his hands on her shoulders.  He leaned forward and kissed her long and deep.  

            "There I thank God that he gave me this same familiar situation again so I can handle it properly." Georg told her.  Confused Maria and the children looked at him questionably.  Georg took Maria in his arms and kissed her again.  "There, that is what I should have done the first time this happened." Maria laughed and the children followed her lead.  

            "What do you want Georg?" Maria asked him.  He smiled at her mischievously then spoke.  "Well I was waiting for you in our room, but I soon realized you again were letting our children get excited and letting them stay up past their bed times." He told her mockingly.  Soon he was smiling and laughing a little.  

            "You really are a terrible liar dear." Maria told him.  

            "And you think you are any better?" He asked her.   They both laughed and Maria watched Gretl yawn.  She knew the children were finally tired.  Or at least the small ones were tired.

            "Children I think you should all get some rest for tomorrow.  There is only two more days until Christmas, you know, and tomorrow we will be going to church.  It is Sunday after all." Georg told them.

            "Oh do we have to?" Kurt asked.

            "We were having so much fun!" Brigitta echoed.  

            "Children sleep would be good.  Anyways I need to borrow your Mother for a little while.  I think she needs to sing to me for a little bit." He told them beginning to kiss them goodnight.  "I can't seem to sleep without you either." He whispered in Maria's ear as she tucked Gretl in.  Maria smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled the covers up on Gretl's bed.  

            Maria and Georg walked to their room together.  Maria began to tell him everything she had told the children.  

            "The children want to do something for people as a gift they just don't know what to do." Maria told him.

            "Yes well I am sure since they have the most wonderful Mother she will help them think of something." He told her pulling her closer to him.  "I am so thankful that God gave me a second chance at you.  There is nobody in the whole universe that is a more loving Mother than you, or a more loving wife." 

            "Thanks Georg, but that couldn't be true.  There are many other people…"

            "Like who?" Georg asked not believing anyone else could be better than his Maria.

            "Well Mary, Agathe…" Her voice trailed off.

            "Hmm…and how, may I ask, my love do you know they were better than you when you never even knew them? " He asked her.

            "Because I have heard things…" She began.

            "Maria, let me tell you, I knew one of them, and I am sure that Mary was very nice.  No offense to either of them, but you are the most loving human being on this Earth.  I am lucky to be your husband."  He told her.  Maria smiled tears forming in her eyes.  Georg took her and kissed her passionately.  They stayed in bed for a couple of hours until they heard a cry from one of their children.  Maria quickly got up and got dressed.  She ran out into the hallway to the door of Gretl's room.  

            She stopped abruptly when she gazed in and saw Liesl stroking her hair.  Georg stopped and put his arm on Maria's shoulder.  He gazed in to see what was happening.  Liesl's eyes shown brightly and the touch of moonlight from the sky gave her an angel like look.  As she stroked Gretl's long golden hair she began to softly sing a song.  

            "Silent Night, Holy Night all is calm, all is bright…" Liesl continued the song in English as her Mother and Father smiled down at her.  Maria's eyes filled with tears and her heart became warm as she watched Liesl sing sweetly to her little sister.  Georg hugged Maria and gently guided her back to their room.  

            "That's it Georg!" Maria cried happily.  

            "What?" Georg asked her, still grinning from the site he saw.  

            "We can hold a concert on Christmas for anyone who wants to hear us.  We can ask for donations and donate them to the orphanage!  We can even teach the children Silent Night and sing that carol last." Maria told him eagerly.

            "That sounds good, but how do you expect to teach them how to sing Silent Night in two days?" Georg asked her.

            "Well they can listen to it at church.  Oh Georg wouldn't it be great if we sung it in German then sung a verse in English?  It would be lovely and we could prove to people that even though these two countries are at war they are really so similar.  The children would also get to learn a song that originated from Austria!" Maria beamed as she saw Georg break into a warm smile.

            "See Maria I knew you would think of something." He told her as he pulled her back onto the bed and began to kiss her again.  

***

            "Oh Mother the church is beautiful!" Marta giggled in delight at the mass of the Cathedral.  The other children were in awe at the site of vast stain glass windows with scenes from the bible on them.  

            "Yes it is.  I am glad we arrived early so we could get a good look around." Maria told them.  The church was truly beautiful.  Christmas made it even more pretty.  The church was lined with white candles.  On the alter lay dozens of poinsettias.  Then on one side of the church was a large manger scene complete with angels hanging from the rafters of the church.  Georg was even impressed with the beauty of the cathedral.  

            "I have never seen anything this beautiful.  Have you Georg?" She asked him.  He looked up at her coming out of his deep thoughts.  

            "Well Notre Dame in France was amazing and so was St. Peters in Rome.  This one is certainly ranks up there with beauty though." He told her.  Then he bent down and whispered in her ear. "I have actually seen something more beautiful than this.  The Cathedrals are lovely my dear, but none are as lovely as you are." Maria smiled and blushed a little.  The family found an empty row to sit in at the front of the church.  The choir started to sing and chills went down Maria's spine.  She realized that this was one of the first times she and her family attended mass together.  They had been to overcome with problems in Europe to go, as much as they wanted to.  In America they were on the road and it was difficult to find a church, being in new cities everyday.  

            The mass ending and to Maria's great joy the final song was "Silent Night."  The family walked outside the church into the snow-covered streets.

            "I really liked church today Mother.  Thanks for bringing us there." Louisa told her.  Maria smiled.

            "You very welcome Louisa.  It was the least we could do." Maria said.

            "I especially liked the choir there.  They sang beautiful songs!" Gretl exclaimed.  

            "Yes, that reminds me.  How would you children like to do a performance on Christmas Eve and Christmas day and ask for donations from people?  We could donate them to the people less fortunate than us or to the orphanage.  I know you children wanted to do something and this is one way."  Maria told them.  

            "Oh yes Mother!"  Liesl yelled and six other enthusiastic faces looked up at her.

            "Can we learn that song they sung last Mother?" Marta asked innocently.  

            "Yeah the one about a silent night or something…" Kurt continued.  

            "The song is called "Silent Night", Kurt."  Brigitta began.  "I believe it was first sung in Oberndorf, Austria at St. Nicolas Church in 1818."  Maria looked at Brigitta dumfounded by the child's knowledge.

            "Yes that is correct it was originally sung in German in Austria." Maria told the children.  Brigitta smile broadened.  Maria stepped into the house.  "I was thinking we could sing one verse in German, one in English and then hum the rest, what do you think?" 

            "I love the idea Mother!" Louisa told her.  They all nodded.  

            "All right then let's not loose anytime then.  We have a ton of Christmas songs to learn between now and tomorrow night!"  Maria cried marching to get her guitar.  Maria came back through the doorway and brushed against a green plant.  She looked up at it confused and wondering what a plant was doing on the ceiling.  Georg grinned.

            "Oh look my dear you are standing under mistletoe!" He cried happily.  She still stared at him blankly.  "My love you have heard of what happens when you stand under mistletoe, have you not?"  He asked her grinning as he thought of how naïve she was.  

            "Oh of course I have Georg." She told him, her gazed still fixed on the green plant.

            "Well since we are both standing under it I need a kiss from my wife, it is tradition you know." He told her leaning towards her.  Maria took one last look at the plant and then backed up with a grin on her face.

            "Darling I am sorry to disappoint you, but this is not mistletoe.  This would be ivy."  She told him.  Brigitta glanced up at it.  

            "What I am sure I picked mistletoe from the church…" He began.

            "Georg you picked this from the gardens of the church?" Maria exclaimed flabbergasted.

            "Well I didn't want to spend our hard earned money to go and by some useless plant that would have died anyways, so I decided to pick a branch off.  I am sure I didn't hurt anything…" His voice trailed off.

            "Yes it is definitely ivy Father." Brigitta told him beginning to laugh.  Maria started to laugh hysterically.  

            "What is so funny?" He asked.  This made his wife and children laugh even harder as he tore down the green leafs and crumbled them up in his hands.

            "You went through all that trouble to get mistletoe just for one kiss…and…and…" Maria tried to finish but soon tears filled her eyes from laughing so hard.  

            "And what?" Georg asked her still not finding it amusing she was joking with his attempt to be romantic.  "I was trying to be romantic…"  

            "That was a sad attempt my dear…" Maria started giggling again and the children sobbed with laughter.  "You tried so hard and you got a few leafs of ivy to prove it!"  She laughed some more and Georg couldn't hide a smile any longer.  "Darling if you wanted a kiss you could have asked.  I don't need mistletoe to kiss my husband." She told him becoming serious.  

            Liesl took the shredded leafs of ivy and put the back up on the door way that Maria and Georg still stood under.  The older children whispered for a moment amongst them and then went over to their parents.

            "Look you are standing under ivy." Louisa said.  Georg laughed a little.

            "Yeah so what?" He asked her.

            "Well in America when you stand under ivy with someone you don't just kiss, but you French kiss.  The kiss is also supposed to be deeper as well."  Liesl told them.  Brigitta nodded eagerly.  

            "I don't believe them…" Maria began.  

            "Well even if it isn't true…it sounds good to me!"  He told Maria quietly.  They stood there for a good five minutes kissing passionately, forgetting about the children.  The boys began to giggle and Maria broke away and looked over at them.  

            "Why didn't we think of this idea the night they danced the laendler together?" Brigitta asked disappointed she never got to play matchmaker.  

            "You did make this up, didn't you?" Maria asked them.  The children smirked.  

            "Yes and what a lovely new tradition you two made!" Louisa told them.  Georg and Maria looked at each other and began to laugh.  They glanced up at the ivy still hanging above them and kissed passionately again.


	3. All is Calm all is Bright

A/N: Please Please Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Merry Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!! (How did I do with the note from the children and Georg?) 

Georg walked down the staircase with a bag and a note in his hands.  He was surprised to see his wife by the fireplace placing gifts under the tree.  He put the bag behind his back and walked down to Maria.  

"Maria, what are you doing?" Georg asked while he watched his wife pull eight small gifts out of a bag.  

"Darling I just couldn't bare to see the children have no presents on Christmas.  They have been such wonderful children I just had to get them a gift.  It is small and probably little compared to what they are used to receiving though." Maria told him.  

"Maria you told them why they couldn't have any gifts.  They understood and were very happy with singing in the concert." Georg told her.  He looked down at the wrapped packages.  "How did you pay for those anyways?"

"You know the money you gave me for watching the children?" He nodded at her.  "Well I had just enough to buy them some mediocre presents.  I hope they will appreciate them anyways." Maria stated gazing at the tree.  Beneath the tree stood a small nativity scene.  Baby Jesus had yet to be placed there so Mary and Joseph stood looking at an empty manger.  The Shepards, animals, angels and Wiseman also sat looking on, waiting for the new King.  Georg looked at Maria.

"I am sure they will love whatever their Mother gives them.  They would be fine without them you know." Georg followed Maria's gaze.  She was still looking lovely at the manger.

"You know I always used to wish I was there that day He was born." Georg stated.  

"Really?" Maria asked surprised.  

"Yes.  If I could pick one night to go back in time that night would be it.  I am sure it must have been the most beautiful sight ever."  Georg told her.

"I would have loved to have been there too." Maria sighed.  "It would have been so entirely beautiful."  

"Not as beautiful as you are though my dear." Georg told her.  He gave her a kiss and Maria spotted the bag he was holding in his hands.

"What is that?" She asked eagerly. 

"It is none of your business until tomorrow morning." He told her seriously.  

"Georg come on you promised not to keep secrets from me." Maria begged.  

"I don't keep secrets from my wife…unless it is Christmas and seven small children would kill me if I told." He told her smiling.  "You will get to see tomorrow.  It will be a wonderful surprise."  

"Alright I suppose I don't need to know until Christmas." Maria sighed.  

"Yes you will find out tomorrow.  Now what do you say we put these down and go to out room to celebrate…hmm?" He smiled.  Maria blushed slightly and a nodded as they set their presents down and walked up the stairs.

***

"Oh look it is snowing!" Cried Gretl.   

"The sun is out too!  It looks like a wonderful day to play in the snow!" Marta yelled.  

"Kurt give me back my shoes!  I need them for my dress!"  Brigitta glared at her brother.  "To bad we aren't getting presents this year.  You would be getting coal."

"I'm trying to read can you please be slightly more quiet?" Louisa asked politely.  

"No way it is Christmas.  How can one be quiet?" Freidrich asked.  Liesl rolled over from her bed.  

"Remember what we told Father?  Part of our present to them was that we were not going to be obnoxious for this Christmas.  Remember?" Liesl asked them.  Kurt's mouthed popped open and he handed the shoes over to Brigitta.  

"Oh yeah, I forgot.  I will be good now I promise."  Kurt replied.  Brigitta took the shoes and marched over to her bed.  

"Alright I say we all get ready for church so we can sing with Mother and Father for a little while before then." Brigitta said.  Six children nodded and went their separate ways to prepare for church.

Georg and Maria walked down to the tree.  They heard the children screeching and laughed.  

"I guess they are their usual normal selves today." Maria told him innocently.  They laughed and sat on the couch and waited for their seven children to come tumbling down the stairs.  Soon they heard a rumbling noise that sounded like elephants stampeding down the stairs.  

"Here they come." Georg muttered to Maria.  Maria smiled as she saw her children all clean and ready for the day.  

"Merry Christmas children!" Maria and Georg chimed.  The children echoed with the same response hugged their parents.  

"Mother?  Why are their presents under the tree?" Kurt asked.  "Are we taking them to the concert to give to people?"  Maria smiled stunned that Kurt of all the children would say something like that.  

"No they are actually for all of you." Maria answered.

"But Mother you said…" Liesl trailed off.  

"I know Liesl, but I had a little extra, I couldn't resist."  

"Thank you Mother!" Seven excited faces dove into the Christmas tree to find their gift.  When they found it they sat down to open them.  Soon the house was full of happy shouts and gasps as each unwrapped their gift.  

"Thank your Father too.  He is the one who gave me the money in the first place." Maria told them.  They thanked their Father as well.  Georg stared at Maria shaking his head.  She was just too wonderful and nice; all the thanks could never be just on her.  "Oh Georg that one is for you." Georg picked up the heavy gift.  He stared at her questionably.  "Open it."

Georg opened it and in it was a framed picture of the family at the wedding.  By its side was another picture of them singing in concert.  He smiled at it and then opened the other part of the gift.  

"What is this?" He asked as he stared at a bottle that was too small to be a wine bottle but held the same shape.  On it was a Hebrew inscription.  

"It's water for baptism from the Jordan River in the Holy Land." Maria told him.  

"How did you get this?" He asked still stunned.  

"Well I have my ways…I can explain later."   

"Who are we going to baptize in…" His voice trailed off as he realized something.  He stared up at Maria.  She smiled at the joy in his eyes.  "Are you pregnant, my love?" 

"Yes." Maria stated simply.  He got up from the couch and sat down with her on the floor.  His eyes danced for joy.  The children became excited as well.  

"I think that is the best Christmas present I have ever received." He told her truthfully.  Maria's eyes filled with tears as he kissed her lips.  "I love you Maria."  The rest of the family, with hugs of congratulations, met Maria.  

Once they had calmed down Georg reached over to the bag.  

"Now we have a present for you, Maria.  The one who saved us all." Georg told her still holding her in his arms.  Maria carefully opened the note.  It read:

_We were a lost family; we really didn't know what to do_

_We thought God had forsaken us, we really didn't know how to live_

_We were lost in our misery, until we one day met a governess, you_

_You didn't automatically hate us, or judge us on the harmless tricks we played_

_You realized that we weren't incorrigible, impossible and mad_

_You found out all we were was a tinsy bit sad_

_So instead of running far away, you became our mentor and stayed_

_You taught us what to do when we feel sad, _

_By simply remembering our favorite things we now don't feel so bad_

_You made us feel loved again by tucking us in at night_

_You showed us the beauty of the world and how the stars are bright_

_You enlightened us with facts we could have never learned without you_

_You taught us that we could do anything we set our minds to_

_You taught us the joy of being able to sing once more_

_You taught us the importance of every single note,_

_How each and every one mattered no matter how big or small they were_

_You re-taught us all to love again; you brought our beloved Father back_

_You taught him how to see the joys in life again, _

_He fell in love again with the simple joys such as singing and dancing_

_And the most wonderful thing of all was he fell in love with you too!_

_You taught us all that our hearts were blessed with the sound of music and _

_We would really someday sing once more_

_You taught us that some of the most wonderful gifts come from the heart_

_You taught us that a family loving each other is the most important part_

_You taught us that we don't need all these material things_

_For they won't be the things that last, the things we really need_

_You brought our family back from darkness into light_

_You showed us that there is a God who we should love with all our might_

_You taught us that Christmas is about Jesus and the power of giving_

_It is not about the presents and the material things we are receiving. _

_You taught us that when we give, we end up with a present better than any other_

_When someone thanks us for something we have given_

_We feel we've been handed the world and all the beauty and love in it_

_We realize without you we would have not learned these lessons_

_We still would be in the midst of a gloomy life on Aigen _

_We are so grateful that you are our Mother now and teacher and our friend_

_We are blessed that God brought you to us, he knew we needed you_

_We are sure that there is no one who is a better Mother than you._

_And we are sure long after we are gone, when everyone talks of Mothers,_

_They will always say, "The best Mother ever was a young lady named Maria."_

_They will continue by telling the simple story, of how a nun from Salzburg_

_Conquered a house with seven children and a Sea Captain too_

_And filled the house with unconditional love_

_We thank you from the bottom of our hearts and please always know_

_Your family will love your always and you are the most wonderful _

_Mother, person and friend we will ever know!_

_We love you Mother!_

_            Your dearest children and Husband,_

_            Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Marta, Gretl, Brigitta and Georg_

Maria gazed up at her children with tears in her eyes.  

"Thank you, that meant a lot." Maria told them.  The children gave her a large hug and told her to open the small bag with the present in it.  Maria opened the bag and she found a small silver medal of St. Joan of Arc.  

            "Mother, Father told us all about how your patron saint is Joan and he told us the whole story about why you choose her too.  I love the story he told.  Joan really was an amazing person." Brigitta smiled proudly.  "Mother when I get confirmed can my saint be Joan as well?"  Maria smiled and took the girls hand.  

            "Of course Brigitta, if that is what you want.  Thank you for the lovely medal."  Maria told them as Georg strung it around her neck. 

            "Here darling, this is for you as well." Georg told her handing her another small bag.  She opened it and found another note.

_To My Darling Wife,_

Merry Christmas darling, I love you.  I am sorry we did not get the biggest Christmas with tons of presents.  As I apologize I realize that you do not really care like you said before.  You just care about your family being there, and so I hope this is the best Christmas you have ever had.  It makes me thank God for you especially this time of year.  Christmas, for the last five years, we had presents and material things, but they were not enjoyable.  This Christmas we have almost no material presents and I can tell the children are having the best Christmas ever.  It is because of you Maria.  I look around and can't recall a time when I was happier at this time of year. (Or at anytime of year for that matter.) You are truly the most precious gift God has ever blessed me with.  I love you dearly and can't wait to spend many more Christmas's with you, my darling wife.  I finally have grasped what this holiday is all about. You have truly made this Christmas the most memorable one I have ever had.  I love you.

_            Your loving Husband,_

_            Georg    _

            Maria opened the small bag and found a silver cross.  She smiled.  Then she pulled out a small bracelet that was silver and it had a manger scene painted around it in black.  Maria gasped.

            "It is beautiful, Georg.  Thank you so much." Maria told him.  She gave him a kiss and put the bracelet on her wrist.  "You know I really did not need…"

            "Maria we had to get you something.  You are the dearest person on the face of this Earth.  You deserved something for all you did." Georg told her.  Maria beamed.  

            "Well thank you everyone.  I loved the gifts.  Now we should go and eat and get ready to sing."  The children nodded their heads as they left for the table.  

            "I love you Maria.  You are truly amazing.  I never thought our children could survive without presents.  They are so used to them."  Georg told her.

            "They might be used to wrapped presents, but I think that the presents they will receive tonight and last night are even better."  Maria said.

            "I agree, thank you Maria."  He said.

            "For what?" Maria asked.

            "Everything.  For just being you."  Maria smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.  "Do I get another present tonight?" Georg asked.

            "Another present?" Maria asked.  Then she noticed the suggestiveness in his eyes.  Maria smiled and rolled her eyes.  "Oh you…" she began and hit him playfully.  

            "Is that a yes?" He asked her smiling.  Maria kissed him quickly and got up.

            "We can talk about that after the concert.  We need to eat now though so we won't be late." Maria told him.  Maria extended her hand toward her husband and Georg took it and tugged downwards so she fell on to him.  He began to kiss her and she kissed him back.  

            "Father we have to leave in twenty minutes!" Liesl yelled from the kitchen. 

            "I guess we have to eat now." Georg told Maria.  Maria nodded and they both stood up and walked to the kitchen together.  

***

            A light snow fell on the ground of a large stadium with many spectators in it.  The group had assembled to watch a family sing carols on Christmas for free.  The night was lovely and the light snow hovering in the nighttime air made the evening even more magical and enchanting.  

            It had become late and the von Trapp singers had been singing for a few hours.  They had received many donations to give to the less fortunate and it was time for the last song of the night.  

            "Thank you for your kind support tonight and for all the donations.  We loved singing for you, it was one of the best Christmas gifts we could get to see all of you entertained and giving to the less fortunate." Maria told them proudly.  She took Gretl's hand and put her close to the mike.

            "We wish to sing our last song for you now it is one of our favorites and was first sung in a small village chapel in the small Austrian town of Oberndorf.  Now it is one of the most cherished and loved carols of Christmas." Brigitta said with a smile.  

            "We wish everyone a wonderful Christmas!" Gretl chimed in.  The family smiled and took each other's hands and began to sing.

 _"__Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht!   
Alles schläft; einsam wacht   
Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar.   
Holder Knab' im lockigten Haar, _

_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh! _

_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!"_

            The audience began to sway as the family began to sing in English.

"Silent Night! Holy Night!   
All is calm; all is bright   
Round yon virgin mother and child.   
Holy infant so tender and mild,   
Sleep in heavenly peace,   
Sleep in heavenly peace."  

            The audience began to join hands and sing the famous tune along with Maria and her family.  Onlookers from the streets stopped by to sing and watch.  Maria and her family hummed the last versus.  Maria looked up and saw all the people together gently humming.  She looked at her family close by her side also humming.  

            "Mother, now I know what you mean!" Marta whispered in her ear.  "Mother I know the true meaning of Christmas now!" Maria smiled and kissed Marta on the head.  She continued to hum.  While humming Maria thanked the Lord for blessing her with such a wonderful family and life.  Georg squeezed her hand as the song ended and the crowed was quiet for a moment.  A small clap was heard from the crowd.  It continued to grow until many people were on their feet.  Many people were in tears from the wonderful singing and the feelings that came from it.  

            Georg gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear. "Look Maria, look at the crowd.  You didn't just teach us Maria.  I think you taught the world what the true meaning of Christmas is tonight."

***

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story.  I know it is simple and not too much is happening, but I wanted this to act as a beautiful reminder of what Christmas is really about.  That was my goal and I really hope I accomplished it.  Have a wonderful Christmas and thank you very much for reading my story.  Merry Christmas everyone!  

***


End file.
